When Two Realms Cross
by Twilight Knight of Darkness
Summary: Naruto's found himself in a new world because of bad ramen. Still things are looking good for him, he's rich, he has a smoking hot girlfriend, and he's really well liked. What's this? There's an alien princess where? She wants to do what!
1. Some Stuff That's Happened

**AN: So it's been a long time since I've done something on the site. I'll say it right now though; I'm not going back to Persona Reads Persona. Not because I'm any less of a Persona nut (cause Persona is still my most favourite series ever) but because so much has changed within the series itself since then that I don't feel I could continue with my original work. Just a note, no I'm not remaking it either. **

**I've had a lot of personal problems since I wrote that story… and want to try something fresh to help break new ground for myself. Going back to it… doesn't feel right when I'm trying to move forward.**

**So if Persona is my favourite series ever why am I doing this? Two reasons really.**

**One: I don't like the way Naruto ended.**

**I know that sounds like a dumb reason to do this but I wanted to pay the Naruto the respect I feel it deserves, the respect that the rushed phoned in ending that we got didn't.**

**I'm not going to rant about the ending here, it's hardly the right place for it. If you liked it, power to you. I have no right to tell you not to like it. I just hate it myself personally. **

**Two: When Two Realms Meet **

**I think that this fanfic is the best To-Love Ru/Naruto crossover on the site. Or it was before it was taken down. I sent a message to the author Gavedin about being allowed to repost the story and continue it; he did give me permission to utilize his concept, but informed me that the original story has been lost.**

**Bummer.**

**Still the more I thought about it, the more I came up with my own ideas to take the story in a new direction. **

**So this is my interpretation of a Naruto/To-Love Ru crossover.**

**When Two Realms Cross.**

…**No it's not a rip-off at all :P**

**This first chapter is a prologue more or less and it might be a bit explanation heavy but I feel that it's necessary to set up the world I'm trying to build. I promise future chapters won't be like this.**

**Anyways read it for yourselves and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1: Some Stuff That's Happened

"Alright class; you're dismissed."

For 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki, there were no sweeter words in all the world.

… except for "Free Ramen."

Still if anyone had told him, four years ago now, that his long-term training with Jiraiya would include a full-time return to school, he'd either have laughed in their faces or just punched them.

Yet, here he was. A first year student at Sainan High. Living a completely ordinary high schooler's life in a completely ordinary city.

As far as anyone knew at least.

So how did this come about? Well it involves a stupid old pervert, a huge bastard fox and bad ramen.

That last part isn't even a joke either.

Two years into their training trip, Jiraiya had decided that it was time for Naruto to truly start learning how to use the Nine-Tails chakra. Normally, Naruto would be fully prepared to do whatever it took to get stronger and save his best friend and keep his promise to Sakura-chan.

Problem was he wasn't feeling well that day.

Having broken his ramen eating record the night before (by devouring 79 extra-large bowls of ramen) Naruto had gone to bed the night before feeling exceptionally proud of himself and fully psyched to train hard the next day. He hadn't been bothered by the strange smell that the ramen had been giving off as it had tasted fine overall and hadn't been worth noticing in the end.

The Nine-Tails had noticed though.

Wanting some form of petty revenge against the blond that had been the bain of his existence for 14 years now, he restricted his chakra so that the blond would fully feel the effects of his favourite food turning against him.

So Naruto, instead of waking up feeling happy and bursting with energy, woke up with the feeling of a multi way war going on in his stomach and wishing for death.

Still Naruto refused to allow his upset stomach to hold him back from training, and Jiraiya, though concerned about his student's illness, chose to press on with students training.

The pain for Naruto was excruciating. He was, for once, actively listening to his perverted teacher in the hopes of distracting himself from the pain he was in. It really should have been a clue to the pervert that his student was so focused on his lesson, for what very well could have been the first time ever. However Jiraiya was far too busy preening under his student's total attention and cheering about how cool he looked as he gave his lecture about the Nine-Tails power.

It is for this reason that Naruto blamed the stupid old pervert for what came next. That and the fact that the pervert was an adult who was supposed to take the blame for these kinds of things anyways.

Jiraiya instructed Naruto to begin channelling the Nine-Tails power, and Naruto did so… right as his stomach exploded in pain and decided to evacuate its current contents.

Needless to say Naruto lost both focus and control.

And "Murphy's Law" kicked in.

What happened after that could not accurately be described by any of the three involved. Even the Nine-Tails would admit that the experience fell outside his impressive range of knowledge (his words of course). Still whatever had happened, it didn't change the reality that one moment they had been outside a small village near the desert training…

.. and the next they were in the forest green outskirts of a needlessly large very advanced city.

There was much childish yelling and screaming following this on both the master and students part.

Naruto was also feeling better, thankfully without having produced anything nasty to show for it.

After he calmed down (and wailed on his student a bit), Jiraiya chose to summon a toad to get their new bearings.

He failed.

Confused, Jiraiya attempted to summon a higher level toad, believing that whatever had happened had thrown off his chakra a bit.

He failed.

Concerned, Jiraiya put enough chakra in his summoning to summon the boss toad.

He failed.

Now near panicking Jiraiya put enough chakra in his summoning to summon both elder toads.

He failed.

Waiting no more time with his own attempts, Jiraiya immediately ordered his student to summon the biggest toad he could. Naruto, though not the sharpest kunai in the pouch, recognized that the situation was serious enough that disobeying his teacher would be a very bad thing and threw as much chakra he could into the summoning justu.

… Does what happened really need to be explained?

Only years of experience kept Jiraiya from outright freaking about what was happening. Even with that experience, he still needed a few minutes before he could come up with a plan for what to do next. His mind drifted back to his old war-days and came up with the most appropriate solution for what to do when in unknown land. Reconnaissance. Having no other real options, he and Naruto leapt off to find out where they were, making sure to stick together in these uncharted lands.

The next few hours turned everything they knew upside down.

Tokyo, not Konohagakure.

Japan, not Fire Country

Earth, not Elemental Nations.

Perhaps most devastating, no one in this place even knew what chakra was, much less how to use it.

The only bit of luck that they had had was that they could at least read and speak the language used here.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya were exhausted both physically and emotionally when the sun began to set.

Naruto had been the one to suggest that they break into an apartment to sleep in for the night. Jiraiya hadn't objected; they were ninja not samurai. Besides it wasn't like he and his student were going to trash the places they stayed in or steal anything (other than food). He had no better ideas anyways.

After settling in for the night, the two had finally had the time to discuss what had let to their abrupt change in locations.

The result of that discussion led to Naruto proclaiming that even bad ramen could perform miracles.

… He did admit that he deserved the smack he got for that statement afterward.

The next several weeks were extremely depressing for the two as they needed to get more information about how to get information on how to get home. With how convoluted their information needs were, they made little headway. It also didn't help that for the first time that either of the two could ever remember, they needed to hide absolutely every kind of ninja skill they possessed. Jiraiya had carefully pointed out that they had no idea how the populous of this city would react to their unique skill sets and they really didn't any extra attention on the two of them. The lack of access to their ninja arsenal further hampered their ability to gather information, depressing the two even further. Even having the fairly reasonable living conditions of having a roof over their heads (though a new one nearly every night), and good food in their bellies did little to improve their spirits.

It had been Naruto, again, that suggested that old pervert get his perverted books published so that they could get money of their own and a real place to hide out and get to training again. Jiraiya had been skeptical of this course of action. Sure there were probably perverts who would enjoy his work here, but this city seemed too cultured overall to make publishing his prized work worthwhile. Still with no better options available to them, and tired of the near fruitless information gathering, he agreed to his students suggestion (*cough* whining *cough*) and worked to get the first of his books published.

One week later (and with the liberal use of many genjutsu) he had his book published.

One week after that, Jiraiya was one of the richest men in all Japan.

Though pleased that his suggestion worked out, Naruto was still unhappy overall with the result of the books being published. For every one good thing they got as a result of their new found fame and fortune, at least two bad things happened.

Of course among the bad things, Naruto wasn't including the time that he caught his perverted master stripped down to his underwear swimming in a pile of money laughing like a madman.

Because that hadn't happened.

Really.

… **Really.**

Still they were finally able to get a rather large mansion on the outskirts of the city, and have the basement renovated in such a way that they would be able to resume their training (though only with low to mid-level techniques). It gave them a base to operate from, and a place to truly call their own in this strange new land.

They had also managed to adapt to the city, knowing how to act and what to say so they didn't stick out like sore thumbs anymore.

Of course the downsides had already begun to show themselves long before that point.

One of the very first things that had happened when Jiraiya had become well known was for people to begin looking into the history of now famous author and his young ward.

Jiraiya had easily corrected this issue before it became a true problem, creating fake histories and ids for both himself and Naruto. He also took the time to create histories for Naruto's parents, ensuring that no one could question his guardianship over his student.

He did have a rough time explaining the whole parent's thing to Naruto, especially when the man realized that he thoughtlessly used the identities of Naruto's real parents. That had opened up a whole nother can of worms he'd hoped to keep closed for a while yet.

The next big issue that followed had been another that both had expected: Naruto's education. Many concerned people wondered what kind of education Naruto had been receiving from such a perverted man, doubly so when the excuse of "home schooling" was used to ward them off.

Of course the whole point became moot when Jiraiya's publisher recommended that the man go on an international book tour to advertise his books. Though the two did have plenty of money now, they could never be sure when that money would run out. Plus traveling like this was what Jiraiya did best, and he would be able to get access to new types of information by doing this. So Jiraiya informed Naruto of his decision, and since the boy couldn't come with him, he'd been registered at a local school.

Naruto's scream of horror could be heard all over Japan.

So Jiraiya went on his way, leaving behind some justus for Naruto to learn, and the instructions "do not attempt to use the Nine-Tails chakra" and "act out as normal a life as you can, including being a good student." For the first, there was no question. Their home may have been on the outskirts of the city, but if something went wrong while using the Nine-Tails charka (as was bound to happen the first few times as Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think he would be able to use it right on the first try) many innocent people could die and any cover they might have had before that point would have been completely blown.

For the second… Naruto just kept banging his head against a wall.

The biggest problem with their current situation, was how reversed it was from the beginning. At the beginning they had all the time in the world… but no way to get the information they needed. Now, they had access to all the information they needed… but no time to access it.

Ultimately this didn't change the original problem of not knowing what information they would need to get home, but not having the time to look for it made it harder.

Still "adapt or die" as Jiraiya put it. And that was precisely what Naruto did.

Firstly he still needed general information about Japan, and secondly he needed to get more money since Jiraiya was being a cheapskate and wouldn't give him any extra. So Naruto had yet another good idea on how to solve these problems.

Also around this time Jiraiya was freaking out and screaming about the world ending and ramen eating people, but that's probably unrelated.

Anyways, the solution to Naruto's problems was, of course, his typical one:

Shadow Clones and Transformation.

With rampant abuse of these two techniques, Naruto was able to make significant headway on both his problems. One group of clones would transform into foreigners trying to find their way through the city, looking for libraries and just learning about the world around them in general. The other group of clones… well…

… They would transform into beautiful curvy women and get paid to be models.

Needless to say, Naruto made a killing doing this and some of his "girls" were actually semi-famous.

He frequently got a laugh out of wondering how their fans would react if they knew the "women" they were lusting after were all actually the same boy.

While Naruto's shadow clones were doing quite well for themselves, Naruto himself was struggling in school. He had never been the best student, and that had been well before he'd gone on so many epic missions and made so many important promises. Now, being forced to go back to the old days of lectures and homework was truly truly boring. So he'd quickly resorted to the most effective way of reducing his boredom.

Pranks.

Naruto was the prank king. Well-liked by his fellow students, Naruto always made sure that his pranks were always entertaining and never humiliating (sometimes embarrassing but never humiliating). He even allowed himself to get caught in his own pranks sometimes, which only served to make the students (and even several of the teachers) like him more. Naruto always challenged himself to find new ways to be creative with his pranks, while keeping his use of shadow clones and chakra low. It helped to beat the boredom of school.

Not every student was appreciative of his efforts though. No one objected to his efforts louder than Yui Kotegawa. The moral-committee head did everything in her power to not only punish Naruto for his antics, but anyone else who showed any enjoyment of them.

Naruto really didn't like her. She was far too rigid. She reminded him a bit of Neji, before he took the stick out of his ass. Hell he frequently told he she should do the same thing, much to her outrage and horror. Students took to enjoying their screaming matches in the halls almost as much as Naruto's pranks. It always infuriated the girl that Naruto could never be punished for his pranks, simply because there was no evidence it was him at all. It only served to encourage the girl to catch him in the act, and punish him once and for all.

That made him like her even less. Indeed he became quite positive that he would never like Yui Kotegawa at all.

It still didn't stop him from helping her when she was cornered by those thugs though.

Yui had been utterly terrified when she suddenly had been cornered by some delinquents from another local high school. That terror had become paralyzing when they pulled out a knife and made to tear off her clothes. She been both shock and relieved when Naruto burst in and made quick work of the bastards (and though she normally didn't approve of such language there really was no other way to address the bastards who attacked her) not caring at all that she'd been saved by a student she didn't like. After they had left she'd hovered between expressing true gratitude to Naruto for what he'd done, and insulting him more thoroughly than usual. Her mouth finally came to a stop when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"It's okay to be afraid and let out the tears."

That had done it for the girl. She simply began sobbing uncontrollably and fell into his arms. She didn't care that she didn't like him, he didn't care that he didn't like her. He just wrapped his arms around her protectively and let her cry all the tears she needed too.

After she stopped crying they talked. Just talked. Two people who had never taken the time to truly speak to each other finally got to know each other. By the time he'd walked her all the way home, she could honestly say he was the first real friend she'd had in years. And he could honestly say she was the first real friend he'd ever had in this place.

From there, their friendship only grew.

Naruto toned down the frequency of his pranks out of respect for her.

Yui let most of his pranks pass without comment, even beginning to enjoy them.

Naruto cheered loudest when she was given a special award from the school.

Yui sat patiently, helping to explain the work he didn't understand.

Naruto watched happily as she lost herself to the cute kittens at the pet shop.

Yui hugged him close as he wept for his best friend, who'd likely lost himself to Orochimaru by now.

Naruto held her back as she screamed at the author of those "shameless perverted books."

Yui smiled smugly as she beat him in a ramen eating contest.

These and so many other events helped forge more than just their friendship.

In some corner of his heart Naruto realized that he liked Yui much more then he'd ever liked Sakura-chan.

In some corner of her heart Yui realized that she liked Naruto much more than she ever liked any boy before.

But Naruto wouldn't think on these feelings or act on them because he still planned to go home one day, and he didn't want to hurt her more.

But Yui wouldn't think on these feelings or act on them because she couldn't risk losing her best friend over feelings she wasn't sure of.

Neither had any trouble showing affection to each other and both had long since stopped using the standard formalities with each other, viewing them as unnecessary with the other. Yet there was still a line that neither would cross, one that both instinctively knew could not be recovered from, one that would change everything. When confronted with that line, both had their outlets that would allow them to be distracted from reality.

For Yui it was kittens.

For Naruto it was pranks.

Which is why we come back to the now 16 year old Naruto, two years after arriving in this new world, having just let off a smoke bomb in his recently dismissed class. He chuckled to himself as he listened to the panicking students who hadn't been fast enough to leave the classroom. Really he couldn't have been any less subtle with his intent even if he had tried. It was really their own fault that they had gotten caught in his prank at this point. A sharp smack to his head cut off any more chuckles.

"Honestly Naruto, did you really need to do that?" came an exasperated female voice.

"Yes Yui, yes I did." Naruto grunted as he rubbed the back of his head "Teach might have said my second favourite words, but that doesn't excuse the rest of class you know."

Yui's eyebrow arched up "Your second favourite words?"

"Class dismissed." He grinned proudly.

Yui just sighed theatrically, trying to hide the small grin on her face. "So what are your favourite words?"

His grin brightened considerably "Free ramen."

To that she just snorted, and looped her arms around his "So… would you like to hear them?"

He blinked in confusion "Hear what?"

"Your favourite words." She grinned cheekily.

He blinked in confusion a few more times before his smile lit up with the brightness of a rising sun.

"Really?"

"Really." Yui grinned "It has been a while after all. It'll be my treat."

"Yui, you are the best." Naruto stated formally before marching down the hall, nearly dragging the clingy girl with him. Yui's laughter rang in his ears as they walked off the school grounds together.

"Just one bowl though Naruto." She suddenly cut in.

"What! Don't be cheap Yui." Naruto whined.

Yui's grip on his arm tightened "You only need one bowl Naruto."

"No way!" He refuted "One is never enough!"

Her grip on his arm tightened further and her smile became dangerously sweet "Just. One. Bowl"

"…yes Yui." Naruto pouted.

"Good boy." Yui relaxed and the two continued on their way.

Yui always enjoyed walking through town with Naruto. His bright, cheery personality was infectious and the way he could almost ramble on about anything and everything was rather endearing. Everything around him always seemed positive and even when he was at his lowest he was still a beacon of warmth and kindness. She sighed as she cuddled closer to his arm, she was addicted to his warmth and she knew it. Though linking their arms like this was new for them, Naruto never seemed to notice when she cuddled a bit closer then was really necessary for two friends, nor did he seem to notice the various comments about what a cute couple they were.

They were wrong of course; she and Naruto weren't a couple. Honestly it was rather shameless of these random people to make assumptions about them.

Funny how she couldn't say shameless with the same conviction that she used to.

Funny how being told they look like a cute couple made her heart skip and feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

Still for all the things that she love- _liked_ about Naruto, there were some things that truly had her concerned.

His past for one – Naruto never spoke of anything that happened more than two years ago, not in any great detail at least. Oh she knew the names of all of Naruto's childhood friends, and his favourite place to eat, but she didn't know where he had lived as a child. She didn't know any of the places he occasionally mentioned that he visited. She didn't know what he meant when he spoke of the invasion (that one in particular really bothered her).

And most importantly, she didn't know his dream. The one he spoke of fulfilling with such passion and conviction. The one he'd dreamed of since infancy. The one that even now he still pursued with every fibre of his being.

And she didn't know it. They were best friends, and he'd never truly explained his dream to her.

But there were some things she did know.

She knew that Naruto had not been home schooled, because he spoke of an academy.

She knew that Jiraiya hadn't always looked after him, because Naruto spoke of living alone.

She knew that Naruto was familiar with fighting, because he spoke of battles.

All these things bothered her greatly. The fact that he wouldn't speak of them to her was even more concerning sometimes then the actual issues themselves.

The biggest glimpse she had ever gotten into Naruto's life was the day she'd found him weeping about his friend, Sasuke. The things that had been coming out of his mouth then had been very disjointed, but also very concerning. He wept about "Sasuke being lost", "Orochimaru being an unforgivable bastard" and "Begging Sakura for forgiveness for breaking his promise." At the time she'd been far more concerned with calming her suddenly hysteric friend down (though she did feel a stab of jealously at the mention of this Sakura girl) but afterward she been caught up in trying to understand what Naruto had been saying. All in all, it was still gibberish in her mind; and she didn't have the heart to ask Naruto about it further.

For a week after that, Naruto didn't show up to school at all. He wouldn't even respond to texts or emails. She has just started to panic when Jiraiya had escorted Naruto to school, and apologized to the faculty for his absence. Naruto himself explained that something personal had come up and he had to deal with it before coming back. Jiraiya himself made sure the students understood not to ask questions before he left. He'd been polite about it sure, but he'd also been very final about it.

Jiraiya bothered her a great deal sometimes too, though not just because he was a rampant pervert. He… he had the look of an old war dog. Someone who had been through many, many battles killed many people and lost many comrades. At first she didn't know where she'd gotten the impression from, and honestly felt a bit guilty for making such a bold assumption, but after watching Naruto and Jiraiya interact with each other, she understood. Most times, they acted just like you would expect a child and their guardian to act, they bickered, they laughed, they argued, they smiled everything normal and expected… but sometime things between them chained and they acted like… like…

… like a solider and their commander.

In the past there was a brief time when she had been concerned that Naruto was just using her as a cover, or for intel or for some stupid reason that her paranoid mind had come up with. But then she saw his bright smile the next day and felt like an idiot. Naruto would never use her. Never. Everything between them was real, their memories, their feelings, their love- _friendship_. It was all real and true. Naruto had his reasons for not speaking of his past. She knew this. She still planned to wheedle it out of him one day. Maybe she could do it by shoving her hand down his pants. She could stroke him gently; torture him with pleasure until he agreed to tell her everything she wanted to know. After that she would keep getting him off until he couldn't control himself anymore and leapt at her with nothing but lust in his eyes-

"Shameless!" Yui screamed.

"Yui! What's wrong?!" Naruto franticly attempted to calm his friend, who's repeated shouts of "Shameless!" were freaking out the people around her.

Yui meanwhile was trying to clear her mind of the incredibly erotic images that had taken hold there. Images of Naruto's nude body as he thrust his wonderful cock into her again and again as he fondled her breasts and kissed up and down her neck. She meanwhile would continuously rake her nails down his back, moaning his name in rhythm with his thrusts till she couldn't take anymore and dug her nails deeply into his back as the pleasure came to a head and the two of them finally became one-

"SHAMELESS!" she screamed even louder causing everyone around her to jump wildly in surprise.

"Yui look kittens!" Naruto yelled fanatically pointing at the pet shop they were now next to.

Yui seemed to teleport to the window, very nearly scaring the kittens there. She was muttering fanatically under her breath, but the muttering slowly stopped as her figure relaxed. Eventually she sighed and turned back to Naruto, a luminescent blush on her face.

"I'm very sorry about that." She squeaked out softly "I just had some… very strange thoughts that I couldn't get out of my head."

"Strange thoughts? What kind of strange thoughts?" He asked.

Yui's blush intensified "The kind you don't need to know about Naruto."

Naruto blinked once in surprise, and then simply shrugged "Whatever then. The ramen shops across the street, do you want me to order for us while you spend more time with the kitties?"

"Yes please." She sighed.

"Okay off I go!" and with that Naruto bounded off to the ramen stand, a bright grin on his face.

Yui turned back to the kittens watching absentmindedly as they followed her finger. She continued doing this for a few minutes allowing her frazzled mind the time to sort through her feelings about her friend. All the worries, all the affection, all the annoyances, all the joys, all the… lust. She just let her mind mechanically process these thoughts and feelings as she played with the kittens in the window.

"How much longer can I keep denying it?" she asked herself "Or does the fact that I know I'm denying it mean that I've already accepted it?"

Yui sighed.

There was a line between them that shouldn't be crossed. Crossing that line meant forever changing, and potentially destroying, the relationship that they had now.

Yet... Yui needed to cross that line… and soon. Things couldn't stay as they were, it would destroy their relationship in the long run. She couldn't keep these feelings, these desires, hidden for much longer. She nodded to herself.

"Soon," she promised "not today but very, very soon."

"Hey Yui" Naruto called from the ramen stand "Hurry up already, the food almost ready, and you're paying!"

"Coming Naruto! And you better have only gotten one bowl." She called back.

Today would simply be day to relax between two friends. Soon things would change, and when they did they would have all the time in the world to figure each other out.

She watched happily as he smiled at her.

She became confused as his expression changed. His smile gone, his eyes seemed to burn with fear. He seemed to be saying, or maybe screaming, something but she couldn't hear him.

All she could hear was the roar of speeding truck.

Suddenly the world of Yui Kotegawa exploded in pain.

Suddenly the world of Yui Kotegawa went black.

If a lesser person saw their closest friend, and secret crush, suddenly hit by a speeding truck they would become utterly shocked. They would go numb, refusing to process or accept what had just happened in front of them. It was the normal expected reaction to something so sudden and shocking.

Naruto wasn't one of those lesser people. He wasn't normal. He was a ninja.

This was why he didn't freeze.

This was why he was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

This was why he was currently rushing off to the hospital at breakneck speed.

Any thoughts about concealing his abilities was lost in his desperate bid to save her life. What did he care about what people thought of his powers? What did it matter if people knew what he and the old pervert could do? All that mattered was getting Yui to a hospital as fast as he could to get her help.

She would surely die without it.

Though catching her before she hit the pavement saved her from an instant death, it was quite clear to Naruto that the truck hitting her had caused massive internal damage. Every second that passed her heartbeat was getting slower and slower. Even with help, he wasn't sure that she would make it.

But he had to find a way dammit! He was Naruto Uzumaki and he always found a way.

"**Would you like my help then boy?"**

Naruto nearly stumbled in surprise.

"…Bastard Fox?"

"**Who else boy?"** the voice grunted **"What other voice like mine have you ever heard in the last 16 years?"**

".. Why do you want to help?"

"**Skeptical aren't you boy? Suffice to say I have my reasons, and you don't really need to know them."**

"How do I know you're not planning to do something to her?"

The voice chuckled**. "You don't. However at the rate things are going, and even with your current speed, this girl will die long before you reach help. You don't really have any other options."**

"Why you-" Naruto growled.

"**Peace boy, there is no time for arguing with me. If you must know I intend to ask this girl a favour. If she agrees, I will save her. However I still need your permission to ask."**

Naruto quickly debated to himself. Allowing the fox to do anything was a bad idea; he knew that better than anyone else. But the fox wasn't wrong either, Yui would die long before he could get her any real help. And there was no guarantee that anyone would be able to help him either.

"Fine." Grunted Naruto reluctantly "Do it."

With that, a fine amount of crimson chakra was let out from his body and wrapped around Yui.

Yui was confused. She remembered rushing across the street to meet Naruto. Then she remembered the roar of a speeding truck. Then all she remembered was pain. It didn't take a genius to realize that she'd been hit by a truck, and very likely died because of it. But while all that might explain how she got here, it didn't explain where here was.

"… Why is it a sewer anyways?"

It was as good a question as any for the, apparently, now deceased young woman. She hardly thought she'd been bad enough in life to deserve to go to a sewer after she died, but what did she know of the afterlife. For all she knew this could be some kind of reward.

… No she couldn't really convince herself of that even if she tried.

"**I suggest that you gather your wits quickly girl. I have little time to explain your situation to you, and even less to make a deal with you."**

Yui looked up. There, behind a series of gigantic prison bars that she hadn't noticed before was an equally gigantic demonic crimson visage leering down at her. She couldn't see anything expect the creature's face, but had the distinct feeling that she wouldn't want to anyways. Had she gone to some kind of hell when she died? She hardly though that she'd done anything worthy of that in life… maybe it was because of her incredibly shameless thoughts about Naruto…

"**You are not dead girl. Nor are you in some kind of hell. And I have no desire to know the kind of thoughts that you have of my container."**

Yui jumped in surprise. "H-how did you know what I was thinking?"

The visage scowled **"You were not merely thinking those things brat. You were muttering and I happen to have very good ears."**

Yui flinched. She hardly wanted to piss off the strange creature in front of her. Also she really should control herself better, if only to not piss off the-

Wait. What was that about a container?

"Container? You mean Naruto."

The visage smiled **"Why yes, I had almost forgotten that you were associated with the brat that I am currently sealed in. It's not like the two of you make googly eyes at each other every time you're near the other. It's truly not sickening at all."** The visage continued sarcastically.

Yui frowned. She felt rather conflicted at the moment. Part of her was still intimidated at this strange being in front of her, part of her was angry that this being was mocking her relationship with Naruto.

Part of her was absolutely giddy that Naruto had apparently been checking her out the way she'd been checking him out.

Still she needed to find out exactly what was going on. Since she wasn't dead why was she here? Where was here? And what was this creature's connection with Naruto?

"Wh-"she started.

"**I have no time for your questions girl. You are not dead but you are dying. If I don't save your life you will die in the next few minutes. However I won't save you unless you make a deal with me."**

Yui felt a bit overwhelmed. She was dying? That wasn't too much of a surprise give what had happened to her right before coming her, but how did this creature intend to save her? And what deal was she supposed to make?

"What kind of deal?" directly going forward was really the only way now.

The visage's grin widened horribly. **"It's really quite simple. I'll save your life and in exchange you do everything in your power to prevent Naruto Uzumaki from going back home. I'll even give you some extra gifts that will aid you in doing just that."**

Yui blinked "That… that's it? You just don't want him to go back home? Why? He wants to go back home more than anything. And what kind of extra gifts do you plan to give me anyways?"

"**I have no real time to explain this to you girl."** The visage scowled **"Suffice to say I have my own reasons for not wanting the brat to go home, and no reason to share them with you. However I doubt you want him to leave either as he would never be able to return to you if he did."**

Yui's heart froze. Naruto… gone forever? She didn't want that. She couldn't accept that.

"**As for the gifts I'll be giving you…"** it continued **"… I may not be human, but I know full well the best ways that a girl can keep a boys attention focused on them. However I have no time to explain this to you. Now either agree to the deal I'm offering or I'll just let you die."**

Yui frowned. Put like that, it didn't seem like she had much of a choice. It was very suspicious that this creature's only request was that she keep Naruto here, but given that she wanted to do the very same thing herself… she sighed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice do I? Fine. I accept your deal."

The last thing Yui saw was a wave of crimson engulf her, and then everything went dark again.

The Nine-Tails allowed itself a self-satisfied grin as the girl accepted his offer. He would keep his word of course, but this deal benefited him more than anyone else.

After all he had no desire to leave this new world.

Indeed at first he hated this strange place, largely because he quickly came to the conclusion that this world was weak. Weak people, weak cities, weak lands, weak everything. It disgusted the fox to be trapped in such an environment.

At least it did until he realized that once the brat and the old toad were dead no one would be able to seal him again. Then he fell in love with this world.

Once free, he could do anything that he wanted, none would be able to stop him. He could destroy or rule this world as he wished. The world would become whatever he wished it to be.

Why would he wish to leave such a wonderful place?

There were only two concerns he had with his own plans: Should he break out of the seal now and run with his new freedom? Or, failing that, how to keep his container from leaving this world.

Breaking the seal, he decided, would be pointless now. When his container died, no one would be capable of sealing him again, so there was no real need to rush. One measly human lifetime would be a small price to pay for endless freedom afterward. He also didn't want to run the risk that the old toad would find a way to stop him if he broke out early and alert the people of this world to his presence before he was ready. Humans could be very crafty if they truly needed to be after all. No, once Naruto died, the Nine-Tail's chakra would scatter across the world, reforming his existence within a decade or two. Uncontested freedom was worth the wait.

So since he decided to stay where he was, he had to make sure that his container did the same. This was a great deal harder, and not just because his container was dumb as a sack of bricks. There were many methods he could use to impede his container: constricting his chakra, giving bad advice or damaging the seal for starters. None gave any real promise of continued, long-term success in this endeavor though. Considering that these events came about as a result of his container reacting to bad ramen… the fox needed to come up with a method that would keep the brat from even making an attempt at leaving.

And this girl, Yui Kotegawa, just gave it to him.

Why would his container want to leave a world where a beautiful young woman was waiting to love him, fuck him, and be with him? It would be even better if the girl became pregnant with child. The brat would never leave her then. Furthermore convincing the girl to leave would be impossible, she had far more to lose by leaving this world then Naruto had to gain by returning. The best part to this method was that the girl already had very strong feelings for his container (and he for her), so no one would really question why they suddenly got together. No one would suspect the interference of an fox like him at all.

Plus, he did want to give a little "thank you" to the brat for what he'd done. It was the best gift the brat had ever given him after all.

Still now he had to get to work fixing the girl up not only so that she would survive, but also so that she would become irresistible to the brat.

It was times like this that he was glad he had been sealed into two woman beforehand, it gave him a good idea on just what to do to improve the girl physically. By the time he was done she would be beautiful nearly beyond human standards. Furthermore she would retain her youthful vigor for a great deal long then most humans ever would (his container was an Uzumaki after all, better not to take any chances).

He had to be delicate with the changes he made to her mind though. Changing her too much would raise red flags for everyone involved. Thankfully the only things that really needed to be changed were her reactions to Naruto. Make her more affectionate, allow her lust to burn brightly, give her much more patience and joy for watching the brat's antics. The fox also tweaked her inhibitions, ensuring that she would have less trouble expressing both her love and her lust whenever she wanted to. Her mind was already far dirtier then she was willing to admit to, now she would enjoy it more.

Finally he gifted her with a few unique abilities that would be highly effective not only on the brat, but on anyone else causing problems. She would easily be able to compel and hypnotise people through eye contact, and she would constantly emit an kind of field that would cause the people around her to either ignore or obsess over her presence as she wished.

Finally he gave her chakra. Chakra the polar opposite of Naruto's.

This was very important, as having polar opposites chakras would cause the two to react in very favourable ways. Holding hands would make them tingle all over, kisses would passionate and electrifying, and sex… well…

Sex would be pleasure beyond description for the two.

The Nine-Tails laughed as he completed his work and ejected the girl from the mindscape. This truly was the perfect plan. Naruto would quickly become addicted to the girl, and would never wish to be apart from her. He would forsake his old world and stay in this new one.

The fox yawned and settled down. It would take several days for the changes he made to take full effect, and many more years after for Naruto to get old and die. Plus, much as he was pleased with how things had worked out, he had no desire to watch the two mate like rabbits.

*One week later*

Naruto was nervous. After dropping Yui off at the hospital, and contacting her family, he hadn't been able to face Yui again. What had the fox done to her? Would she hate him now? Did she blame him for the accident? All these questions flung around his mind endlessly. When he'd been contracted by her brother and told that Yui was coming home today, he knew he couldn't dodge the issue anymore. He worked up his courage and made his made his way to the Kotegawa household.

His courage only took him as far as the front door though. The front door he had yet to knock on.

What could he possibly say to his friend though? More than just causing the accident, he had forced her to meet the bastard fox. His secrets were out in the worst way possible. He couldn't lie to her if she asked, but he truly feared what her reaction would be. She was the closest friend he had ever had, he really didn't want to lose her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun is that you?"

Naruto jumped in surprise. Absorbed in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Mrs. Kotegawa open the door in front of him and greeted him with a bright smile on her face.

"H-hello Kotegawa-san." He stuttered in surprise "I came to see how Yui was doing."

"Don't you need to knock on the door to do that though dear?" she responded knowingly.

Naruto only stuttered further in response before the woman waved him off. "It's alright Naruto I'm only teasing you." The woman chuckled. "Your flustered expression is quite adorable after all."

Naruto only blushed at her teasing.

"Yui's upstairs if you wish to speak to her dear." She stated as she stepped aside for the boy.

"Thank you Kotegawa-san." Naruto responded as he made to go upstairs.

"Naruto dear?" he stopped "Why haven't you come to visit Yui in the last week?"

Naruto flinched. It had been too much to expect that Yui's family wouldn't notice his absence over the last week. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Apparently her family disagreed. Looking back he wasn't sure it was a good idea either.

"I-" Naruto cut himself off as he tried to put his feelings into words, and fell short. He was spared further struggling as Mrs. Kotegawa put her hand his shoulder.

"It's alright dear. No one hear blames you for what happened. You may be the only reason that my daughter is still alive at all."

Naruto relaxed. "Really?"

"Really." She smiled gently. "The only person that anyone here blames for what happened is that piece of scum truck driver who tried to run her down. Now come on, Yui's wanted to see you quite badly for the last week." With that the woman began leading the way upstairs.

"What happened anyways?" he asked as he followed the woman. "Did he lose control of the truck, or fall asleep at the wheel or.."

"He mistook Yui for his own daughter and tried to run her down."

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock. "What! Really?!"

"Oh yes." The woman scowled. "The scum was recently divorced and his daughters decided to live with their mother instead of him. He didn't take it well. The worst part was that the bastard was truly sorry for hurting Yui, and tried to reassure everyone that he only meant to hit his daughter."

"He actually though that would make everything better?" Naruto grunted.

"Apparently. My husband and son however disagree, and the police agree with them."

"So Kotegawa-san and Yuu-san are with the police right now then?"

"Oh, yes." The woman nodded. "They've taken this very personally and want to make sure the man is punished as severely as possible. Anyways we're here." She finished gesturing to her daughter's bedroom.

Naruto felt his nervousness rise once again. He really wanted to bolt now, or even just delay their meeting a little bit longer, but before he could do or say anything at all the door to the girl's room was already open.

What he saw inside made him wish he'd come much sooner.

Yui was in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties, but that alone didn't warrant all the attention. Indeed she looked more like supermodel ready for a photo-shoot more than a girl just released from the hospital. Her skin was unblemished, nearly milky white and smooth as silk. Her dark hair was shimmering wonderfully in the low light, providing a wonderful contrast for her full red lips. Even her nails were captivating, longer and sharper then he remembered, shimmering almost hypnotically as they moved.

Only her eyes were strange, the once brownish irises were now an inviting golden colour, one that you could lose yourself in for hours if not for the fact that they were also silted and bestial.

"Oh Yui I'm so sorry!" her mother gasped in shock. "I'll just take Naruto downstairs and we can wait for you to get dress-"

"It's okay mother." Yui cut her mother off flatly. "Naruto is free to come in now if he wants too."

"But- but you're in nothing but you're underwear!" The woman stammered in shock. "it's not appropriate at all! I'll just take him down-"

"Mother!" Yui cut the woman off sternly. "It's fine Naruto can come in now. You don't need to worry about it. In fact your don't need to worry about any sounds or voices you hear from this room at all while Naruto's here okay?"

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. Watching Yui be all dominating like this was really hot. Even her eyes seemed to burn brighter in response to her sudden burst of spirit.

"Yes… okay…" her mother responded in a dazed tone. "I won't worry about it at all… I'll just… leave you two alone now…" with that the woman turned away and went downstairs.

"You can come in now Naruto."

Naruto jumped once more at the girl's flat tone. Sighing internally, he stepped into the room with the girl who had now turned away from him.

"Close the door please."

Naruto did as instructed then spent the next few minutes with his head bowed in silence as he waited to be addressed by his friend.

"So…"

Naruto looked up and was greeted by the site of his friend striking a sexy pose a flirty smile on her face and jutting out her exceptionally impressive chest (which seemed to be a bit bigger then he remembered).

"How do I look?" She purred quietly.

Naruto was in shock. He never expected his friend to act like this. Yet even that shock couldn't stop him from devouring her wonderful body with his eyes. He'd always thought that she was a true beauty, but had few chances in the past to appreciate it. That and the fact that he always stopped himself from ogling his friend as he felt it was inappropriate. Now however…

"You're here… you're really ok…" muttered Naruto as he stepped closer to her.

"Naruto… yes I'm here. I'm okay." She said as she dropped her pose and simply smiled at him.

"I'm so glad." Naruto whispered before, overcome with emotion, he slammed his lips against hers.

His body was on fire. The feel of her soft lips against his had set every nerve in his body on fire and intoxicated him. He'd secretly wanted to do this for a while now and it was even better than he had hoped for. He was about to pull back when he felt a pair of soft feminine arms wrap around his neck and long nails dig wonderfully into the back of his head. Encouraged he wrapped his arms around her barely clothed form, relishing the feeling of her smooth, silky skin as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Neither had any idea how long they stood there kissing, the need to express their long repressed emotions kept them going till they were both spent. After the two simply stayed in the others embrace, breathing heavily their faces flushed with pleasure and happiness.

"Hi." He breathed softly.

"Hi." She breathed softly back.

"…Sorry about that." He said, though Naruto didn't sound sorry at all.

"…That was my first kiss you know." She said smiling

Naruto flinched. He hadn't meant to get that carried away. "Sor-"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I loved it."

He beamed.

With that, the two simply head each other, not needing anymore words to express how they felt. They simple relished in the others warmth.

"…By the way…"

She looked up at him.

"You look beautiful."

She beamed.

"I really do look different you know."

Yui commented as she examined herself in the mirror. Something's weren't all that noticeable, her skin, hair and even lips weren't drastically different than before. Sure her skin was a bit nicer than before, her hair was finer and looked nicer than ever, and her lips were just a bit more full and pouty then she remembered, but these changes weren't all to noticeable on their own.

But her nails, and more significantly her eyes had changed greatly in the last week. While she had always taken good care of herself, she'd never really bothered with any kind of excess beauty products before. Now however, her nails were much longer than she ever remembered them being before and looked as though they had been expertly cared for years now. They also seemed to be covered in a shiny coat of clear nail polish too. She'd never bothered using nail polish before, ever. This was not to mention that fact that they also seemed to thicker and stronger than any normal nails should ever be.

She found that out when she poked several holes in the side of her hospital bed with them, without any of them even coming close to breaking.

They actually reminded her of claws now.

But even if someone missed all the other signs, there was no way anyone could miss her eyes.

Her once honey brown eyes had changed to a vibrant golden colour. Not only that, they were silted and almost bestial in appearance. Given that she had looked every doctor and nurse in the eyes at the hospital, not to mention her own family and the police, there was simply no way that on one hadn't noted the change in her appearance. But no one said anything, or even appeared to take notice of any of these changes.

Hell, no one even registered her rapid recovery. Honestly she looked more like a supermodel about to go down a runway more than a girl who had been in a near-fatal traffic accident only a week ago.

"You do look really hot though."

Yui turned to look at her grinning… friend (she really needed to do something about that description). Naruto was sitting on her bed with his hands behind his head and a bright grin on his face. He seemed entirely unrepentant with his words and she allowed herself a small indulgent smile before returning to her examination.

"I wonder if this is the result of whatever that thing did to me?"

Naruto frowned. "That thing… you mean the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?"

"That thing was what!?" Yui exclaimed, shocked. "How on earth did you come into contact with such a thing?"

Naruto grunted allowing both his smile and his arms to drop.

"It's a long story."

Indeed it was, and he honestly didn't know where to start. So much had happened in his life, and for a sheltered girl like Yui, he wasn't sure if she would be able to accept, or even believe, many of the things he done.

The sensation of soft fingers intertwining with his own snapped his attention to her.

"Start from the beginning." She said softly. "I'll listen to the end."

The wonder sensation of their intertwined fingers made him feel warm inside and gave him the courage to speak.

And he spoke of everything. His childhood, the academy, his team, his missions, the exam, the invasion, Sasuke's betrayal, the Nine-Tailed Fox, everything. He told her everything and anything that he could think of about his past life. Yui was a wonderful listener; she would laugh, gasp, scowl, giggle and cry at all the appropriate times. She felt all of his feelings through all of his adventures and responded just the way he'd always dreamed that someone would respond. All the while she simply held his hand, squeezing tightly when worried and running her thumb across his knuckles when trying to comfort him. The warmth of her hand kept him speaking until he had nothing more to say.

Then, they just sat quietly.

He didn't feel the need to ask her if she believed him, he knew that she did. But he did need to ask her about something else, even if he didn't want to.

"Yui, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…" She hummed back, still lost in though.

"What kind of deal did you make with the fox?"

Yui started in surprise at his sudden question, but quickly had a confused expression cross her face.

"… I don't remember."

"What!" Naruto yelped. "You don't remember? Really?"

She shook her head. "No, not exactly. I do remember that I was surprised with how little he was asking though."

"Really?" 

"Really." She confirmed.

Naruto hummed in thought. "It might be a good idea to get the old perv to take a look at you the next time he's in town though, just to be safe."

"I guess." Yui sighed, not wanting to have more to do with the pervert then she needed to. "I do have more questions I need to ask you both about your past too, so that might just work out…"

"Sure." He grinned. "I'll answer whatever you need me to."

She giggled in response.

"For now however, I want to thank you."

"Thank me. You don't need to thank me you know." He waved off.

"No I really do." She insisted. "But words are rather cheap I think. So I'll be thanking you this way…"

Taking no more time, Yui quickly moved to straddle the young man's waist, cupped his cheeks in her hands and brought their lips together once more. She was already addicted to this feeling, the feeling of his lips sending lightning down her spine, and his firm hand on her back. She never felt so loved, safe and protected before. She never wanted to let it end.

When they finally came up for air, Naruto was treated to the sight of Yui's wonderful face. Flushed, breathless and eyes fogged over with desire, he felt a spike of pride that he could make her feel that way. Of course he probably looked the same from her angle. The thought made him chuckle.

"Hey Yui." He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"What are we now?"

She grinned. "Tell you what, we can figure that out after we're done kissing, sound good?"

"Sounds _wonderful_." And he pulled her back down for another kiss.

The Nine-Tails couldn't help but chuckle to himself. His plan had gone better than even he had expected. Even if the old toad looked at the girl now, there would be no trace of foreign chakra in her system at all. Everything he'd done to the girl was either already permeant, or made use of her own newfound charka to support itself. Knowing his container as he did, the brat would probably push for the girl to get trained as well, furthering her own chakra reserves and deepening the addiction between the two.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for his freedom some years from now.

It wasn't like something stupid and unpredictable would happen to interrupt his plans.

Something like a girl from another world appearing in his containers bath tub and deciding to marry him for no real reason.

That would just be stupid.

…The fox would have no idea how much he would regret those thoughts a year from now.

*Chapter End*

**AN: So this is the first chapter of my Naruto/To-Love Ru crossover.**

**You can probably tell I went in a really different direction with this can't you?**

**Well I've never read a fic where Naruto has and already established girlfriend before meeting Lala, and I wanted to try doing one for myself.**

**Why Yui though? Several reasons:**

**1 – She's my favourite character.**

**2 – I'm not breaking apart Rito and Haruna **

**3 – None of the other earth girls seemed like good candidates with the methods I'm planning**

**4 – All of the alien girls (even those who currently live on earth) don't start showing themselves until after Lala shows up.**

**5 – I have planes for many of the other characters, and they can't be changed else I'll lose track of the plot.**

**Every character is going to get there moment to shine I promise. And while this fic may go down into dark territory sometimes, I promise it'll be more laughs than anything else. **

**Well that and a good plot :P**

… **I hope. **

**Anyways three final thoughts. Yes Lala will show up next chapter, but it won't really be till chapter three that she has a real role to play.**

**Also I'm working to have the next chapter out by this time next week. You might get it earlier, but I make no promises. Also future released may be delayed depending on my new work schedule, which I get this Friday.**

**And finally, this is an usually long chapter. I doubt many of them in the future will be this long, not only so I can get them out faster, but because I'll be able to break them apart better. The prologue needed to stay in one piece, so that's why it hasn't been broken (despite the fact I could have in several places).**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you again soon.**


	2. Alas, ye Normal Days

**AN: Wow as I'm writing this my first chapter of this story has only been up for a few days and I already have major responses to it. **

**I also have 27 reviews.**

**27!**

… **I totally just thought of the Simpsons when I wrote that. **

**So anyways, now that the prologue is done I bring you… the boring opening act before anything happens…**

…**Wow that is not good advertising.**

**Anyways, it might not be good advertising but it's necessary. Most especially since I've changed the basic plot so much with just the first chapter. I need to fill in a few more blank spaces before we can go forward. **

**Things really will start picking up in the next chapter I promise.**

**So this chapter more or less has four parts:**

**Jiraiya's, Naruto's, Yui's and finally Lala's-ish.**

**Yah Lala's here, but not really yet. She will be by the end of the chapter though.**

**The next chapters will, of course, be about Lala attaching herself to Naruto. **

**It won't be in the way you'd likely expect, but it won't be in a way you wouldn't expect.**

**Let's just say, much as I like Lala, I have no plans on making this easy for her. She will have a lot of competition.**

**And not just against the frontrunner Yui either. **

**On a side note, I've noticed some errors in the first chapter of this story that I'll work to correct after I get a few more chapters out.**

**Also, because people have been asking and PMimg me about some stuff, let me answer some questions:**

**Yes. The harem has been finalized. No I won't tell you who's in it, and who isn't, because that would ruin a good chunk of plot.**

**Yes. Naruto and Jiraiya will eventually re-establish contact with Leaf Village. I won't tell you when for plot reasons.**

**For people who want to suggest ideas for me, please do, I welcome them. I will warn you that a few plot points have been set in stone, but I will always consider any idea that gets sent my way.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. I'll answer more question when I'm asked them.**

**Here's chapter two, enjoy**

##################################################################################

Chapter 2: Alas, ye Normal Days.

#One Year Later#

Jiraiya allowed himself to stretch. He'd been working on his latest masterpiece and had pushed himself hard for quite a few hours now, if the sun slowly breaking over the horizon was any indication, so he felt he deserved the break. His bleary eyes took in his rather impressive workspace. He'd never had been able to work in such luxury before coming to Japan, and was now rather grateful that he had.

"Money may not be able to buy happiness, but it can buy a fancy workspace and a lot of useless but interesting crap." He chuckled to himself.

Indeed, fancy workspace was full of not only the expected writings and awards an author would have but also a truck full of useless knick-knacks that caught the man's fancy. He would always go out and get as many as he could whenever he published a new book.

Given that he was now the proud publisher of 12 (nearly 13) books, it was no surprise that the room was so full.

It had always taken the man a great deal of time to write and publish his works in the past. His responsibilities to the village had always taken precedence over what was ultimately a personal pursuit. Jiraiya had never complained about it, he loved the village and was happy to contribute to its safety and security. However, after coming to this new world and being freed of those responsibilities, he allowed his creative juices to flow and truly indulged in his private passion.

It wasn't so much that writing erotic literature was his passion as much as writing itself was.

Writing pornos was just plain fun though.

He didn't think he could really go back to doing his duties as spy master with the same zeal as he use to though. It was one of those things; you don't really notice how much of your time and life these things take up until you stop doing them. After you've stopped you wondered how you ever became so devoted to something so consuming and nearly self-destructive.

No Jiraiya had done more than enough in his long life to warrant a good retirement. One where he could indulge in his pastimes and watch the world go by…

…Mostly.

He still kept up with training his student whenever he got a break from information gathering or touring, as well as his own training for when they went home.

Not that they were any closer to that then they were three years ago.

Jiraiya couldn't bring himself to be too upset about it though. After three years in this place he'd grown quite comfortable here. Not to mention that he'd more or less accepted that the information he was looking for simply didn't exist; without knowledge of chakra no one would have bothered to record anything about how it could be used to travel between dimensions.

Hell, as far as the people of this world assumed other dimensions couldn't possibly exist so traveling between them was impossible. He couldn't blame them. Until it had happened to him he'd have agreed with them.

Getting comfortable had been the only option for the duo. With no real leads on how to get home, staying forever tense would only serve to break the two in the long run. So Jiraiya kept publishing his books (and becoming mega famous in the process) and Naruto got cozy in school.

Well… more specifically he got very cozy with one classmate in particular.

Jiraiya allowed his eyes to be drawn to his favourite piece of junk, a small photo frame placed in the center of the massive collection. It had originally caught his eye because of the ninjas on it. They were cliché little things, all dressed in black, masks up covering their faces and throwing kunai and shuriken. He'd only really bought it as a little joke for himself at first, but it quickly became the home for his favourite photo. A photo displaying his young student dressed smartly, for once, in a dark blue kimono with a bewitching young woman with long dark hair and golden eyes hanging off his arm. She too looked dazzling in her crimson kimono, and they both had happy smiles on their faces. It was the very picture, literally, of a young couple in love.

That was one of the reasons Jiraiya liked it so much.

The other was because he knew a few hours after this picture was taken his young student would get his v-card punched along with the girl in the photo, and he couldn't be prouder of that fact.

Yui Kotegawa was a very interesting, but overall wonderful girl. Back when she and Naruto had first become friends, he had been worried that her influence would adversely affect his student in the long run. Not because she was a bad person, but because his student would grow too attached to her.

He had been both right and wrong in that assessment.

For the first year or so of their friendship, nothing really changed about his student. Despite occasionally taking time off to spend time with the girl, Naruto was still very dutiful with both his training and keeping up with his extra work. True, he'd noticed the feelings that the two had for each other, but it looked like his student had no desire to reveal feelings that could ruin their relationship.

The Yui had gotten into an accident, made a deal with the fox, and became Naruto's girlfriend.

Naturally the sage had freaked when he found all this out.

Thankfully his dumbass student had brought his new girlfriend around to have her checked out, and make sure that the fox hadn't done anything bad to her. Jiraiya was happy to do so, after beating the shit out of his student for letting her make a deal with the fox in the first place and then telling her everything they'd been trying to keep secret the last couple of years.

In the end, there was nothing really wrong with the girl. While the fox did clearly make alterations to her physical appearance, it didn't seem to have done anything permeant to her mind. And while the fact that she couldn't remember what kind of deal she made with the fox was concerning, it could also be explained that the shock of what happened to her wiped her memories of those events clean. Such things had been known to happen in the past.

Those things paled in comparison to the facts that she now possessed chakra and a kekkei genkai of her own.

He knew of course, well before he said anything, that Naruto would insist on her being trained on how to use chakra. Such an idea had both positives and negatives too it. The negatives far outweighed the positives, and they mostly revolved around the fact that training her would require her to spend even more time around Naruto. Jiraiya was very concerned about this, as it would clearly allow the two to deepen their relationship. He still planned to go home, but if Naruto got too attached to his girlfriend he might no longer wish to return. That couldn't be allowed to happen as, much as he loved the brat, Naruto was still first and foremost and asset to the village and the village's needs would always outweigh Naruto's.

Of course the decision was made for him when they discovered that Yui couldn't quite control her new abilities and was hypnotising or enthralling people left and right.

Following his approval to allow her to train (and the overly excited cheering that Naruto did in response) Jiraiya took some time off from touring to personally instruct the girl.

Also he attempted to convert her to the perverted side, but that earned him more than one kick to the balls for being "shameless".

Originally, he only intended to teach the girl the bare basics of chakra usage; just enough to give her a measure of control over her abilities and nothing more. But Yui soaked up his lessons in a way that Naruto never did. Before he knew it he had already taught her all the basics of chakra control, and even some of the advanced techniques, and had moved on to ninjutsu, genjutsu and fūinjutsu. She wasn't too good with ninjutsu, was passable with fūinjutsu, but was an absolute prodigy with genjutsu.

That wasn't too surprising; her kekkei genkai was naturally predisposed to genjutsu techniques.

By the time he'd stopped training her, she had more than enough knowledge to continue on her own. Naruto, as her dutiful boyfriend, was continuing to help her as well.

And that led to the concerns that the old sage had been having.

When the two trained together either one of two things happened. Either they were more productive than he ever could have expected, pushing the other to new heights… or they were completely unproductive and had already lost themselves in the other.

It became quite common for the old man to come home to find his students making out and dry humping each other.

Jiraiya had only made token attempts to stop the two, truly unsure on how to proceed. He'd never seen Naruto get so close to anyone before and was unsure whether stopping their relationship or encouraging it would be for the best.

Everything came to a head on Naruto's 17th birthday. The party that had been held was massive, nearly every student at school, and even some of the teachers, showed up to have a good time. Yui, looking both beautiful and regal, played hostess and kept everyone entertained. Once the party was over, Yui had taken Naruto aside to give him his "present." Hours later, after he woke from his drunken stupor, Jiraiya had found the two cuddled together asleep nude in Naruto's room, both wearing stupid grins on their faces and the room smelling of what could only be described as manly victory.

Jiraiya had wept manly tears of joy for his student. Whatever concerns he may have had about their relationship, there was no denying that Yui was a beautiful young woman, and was beyond proud that Naruto had convinced her to sleep with him.

It was at that point that Jiraiya had decided to let their relationship go. There wasn't any real need to address it until they found a way home anyways, something that was beginning to look less and less likely as more time passed. Besides you're only young once, and he wanted his students to enjoy their time together while they could.

Judging by the loud pleasure filled moans he could hear from the other side of the house, they were currently enjoying the early moring in a very 'youthful' way.

He chuckled to himself as he turned back to his writing. Listening to his students going at it together might be wrong, but it gave oh-so-many ideas for his work.

#####################################################################################

Over the last few months, Naruto had really come to love waking up in the mornings. It wasn't so much that he liked getting up and facing the day, it wasn't so much that he liked watching the city shift from its night time activity to daytime activity.

He just liked waking up with a wonderfully warm body next to him.

Indeed, his still blearily eyes register a head full of luscious dark hair in front of him. One arm was wrapped around the body's waist and the other had its fingers intertwined with hers.

He grinned happily. No matter how many times it happened, he would never get tired of waking up this way.

Yui had spent nearly every night since their first time together on his birthday nearly eight months ago now. The one night that they had been separated from each other, she came to him the next morning, sleep-deprived, and told him that she could never sleep without him again.

One time really could change everything.

Of course Yui's family would likely have objected to such an arrangement. That wasn't surprising in the least as what she was asking for was highly unusual, and they were already pushing their luck with the excuses they were using to hide her training.

What was surprising was the fact that Yui casually hypnotised her family in order to get her way.

Yui had, before that, always been very reluctant to use her new powers. Sure she would use them in small ways like compelling a shameless rule breaker into line or getting a thug that couldn't take a hint to leave her alone. Hell she practiced on Naruto a few times with her powers as well (those times usually ended with a very intense make-out session between the two). She'd used it on Jiraiya only once, to compel him to go into a gay-bar and kiss several men (as pay-back for his shameless perversion).

The look on his teachers face throughout this would forever be one of Naruto's favourite memories.

But this time was very different. She was ordering her family to accept her decision and compelling them to do so in such a way that they couldn't resist. And she wasn't hesitating to do so either.

Also it kind of worried Naruto that watching her do this was really turning him on. Having that kind of reaction didn't feel right.

Still Naruto needed Yui next to him just as badly as she apparently needed him, and so watched silently as she imposed her irresistible will on her defenceless family.

From then on, they spent every night together. And neither of them had ever slept so well.

They didn't even have sex every night either… just most nights.

Though it still bothered Naruto a bit, Yui didn't appear to regret her actions in the least. She did however insist that they spend several evenings a week with her family so as not to lose touch with them. Naruto was more than happy to go along with this, and even went as far as to prepare dinner a good number of times as well.

Despite the frequent number of visits to her family though, Yui and Naruto truly were living together now.

It was actually surprising to both how easily they adapted to the others presence. It didn't take a genius to know that two people moving into a new space together for the first time, regardless of their relationship, were going to have problems. Yet these problems never seemed to materialize for the two. There were no arguments, space was shared easily and without fuss and both had no problems with doing any kind of chores or work together.

Yui, who behind closed doors was clearly a raging nymphomaniac, had insisted on gratuitous amounts of sex to celebrate this fact.

The only time any issues came up where when Jiraiya became involved; Yui frequently lectured the man on being neater and keeping his "shameless work" in his own private space.

When he called her on being a hypocrite, she kneed him in the balls.

The system worked, for her at least.

Since it didn't take Yui much time to get settled in, things went back to normal quite quickly. They ate together, trained together, went to school together, and had sex together just like they use to.

… Well that last part was new, but it quickly became part of the normal routine.

The one and only problem that they ever seemed to have, was about Naruto's past. Not so much his actions back then, but more his desire to return to that life. Yui would frequently cut into those discussions with a new topic, or provide a distraction so he would stop talking about it.

She had reacted quite badly when he finally took the time to explain his dream, and his reasons for pursuing that dream, in full.

She'd begun sobbing; asking him why he needed to go back, why she wasn't enough to make him happy and why he cared so much about people who he said hated him so much. Naruto has spent the entire evening doing his best to calm her down and reassure her of how much he loved her. It worked in the end, but he never brought up his dream to her again.

"Though..."thought Naruto as he lay next to his lover "…I really do think I have a new dream now."

Naruto had begun pursing the position of Hokage because it represented the two things he wanted most in his life. Love and acceptance. He had wanted to be loved and accepted by the people of the village so badly when he was a child; and he felt that becoming Hokage would be the fastest way of doing so. There were other reasons of course, granny and the old man Hokage being the biggest ones. He wanted to live up to their expectations of him, and one day take their place. Still the main reason he wanted to become Hokage was because he still craved love and acceptance.

Those were the two things the Yui gave him every day.

Yui loved and accepted Naruto more than anyone else ever had. She loved everything about him, and had quickly accepted his identity and past life and his role as the Nine-Tails container. Every day he spent with her was wonderful and unforgettable.

Every day he spent with her was another day he didn't want to go back to the village.

Becoming Hokage felt silly now. He already had everything he really wanted, fighting for a position that was all work and that only a few had ever held felt silly now. He did feel bad about not meeting grannies or the old man's expectations, but he also knew they were the kind of people who would cheer for his happiness, regardless of where it came from. He especially didn't want to go back to a village that hated him, not now that he knew that people elsewhere loved him and wanted him.

He didn't hate the villagers any more than he did when he left, but he didn't really care about them anymore either.

He didn't even consider the village his home anymore. True there had been a few homey moments there, but most of the growth he'd gone through in his life had happened outside of the village. Most of his happiest moments now came from things that had happened outside the village.

No, home was here with Yui now. Not the village where he had been born.

If he could avoid it, he would never go back to that village.

Naruto shook his head. That was more than enough self-reflection for the moment. Here he was, lying in bed with his gorgeous lover and not doing anything to show how much he loved her? He would need to rectify that.

With a sly smile on his face, he bent down to suckle on her bear boob, keeping one hand to go behind her back and letting the other to stroke down her thighs. It didn't take long for her to begin reacting just the way he'd hoped.

"Oh… Naruto… so good… don't… mmm… stop…" She moaned sleepily.

Pleased with her reaction, but wanting to wake her up faster. Naruto pinched her bum and gave her boob a particularly hard suck. Yui gave a gasp of surprise then moaned even louder than before. He continued to torture her for a few minutes before raising his head and looking her in the eyes.

"Naruto…" She purred seductively, her golden eyes glazed over with lust. "You woke me up… I hope you're prepared to pay me back for it…"

"That and more baby." He growled lustfully, before moving to take her.

With that Naruto simply let all his thoughts scatter to the winds, and focused on loving the girl who meant so much to him.

#####################################################################################

Yui had never been more grateful for chakra. Being able to move from near the edge of the city to a school near the downtown core in under ten minutes was just incredible. How did she ever live with herself before she could do this kind of thing?

She likened it to having been a person who could only see in black and white. Since all they would ever have known before was black and white, they never felt like they had been missing anything. One day however, they suddenly began seeing in colour. The world they already knew became even more incredible and they could never again go back to seeing the world in just black and white.

Of course it was a bit more complicated than that in her case, and she'd needed to put a lot of work into getting this skilled in the first place, but the basic premise was the same.

Still approaching the school at this speed would be problematic, so she needed to find somewhere nearby to stop without being seen. It wouldn't have been necessary for her to do this normally in the first place, but today Naruto had distracted her and she'd lost track of time. Normally she and Naruto would have got up early, done a bit of early morning training, and then gone to school together so that she would be on time for her daily morals committee meeting. Today however Naruto had given her a passionate wake-up call instead of a normal one. She'd gotten distracted, and now was nearly late because of him.

… The fact that she kept begging him to continue was irrelevant. It really was all his fault.

Naruto had needed to stay behind to speak to Jiraiya before the man went on yet another tour, so Yui landed alone in an alley two or so blocks from the school. As she emerged from the dark shadows of the alley she caught her own reflection in the window of a store. She honed in on the reflection of her eyes staring back at her. Her eyes were had retained their golden hue and silted bestial appearance, but over the last year she had grown fond of them. She had quickly grown use to not only their appearance, but the new abilities that had come with them.

Jiraiya had called them "Gōruden Joō no Shisen" (Gaze of the Golden Queen). Naruto had shortened that to "Gōruden-me" (Golden Eyes).

Yui was actually quite fond of both names.

After a bit of chakra control training, she had gained complete control over the Gōruden-me. That control not only made using their hypnotic abilities much easier, and more effectively, but also helped her to learn genjutsu after genjutsu. She had gotten quite good at illusions, to the point that she considered them to be her specialty.

Of course learning to control her other ability had not gone as well.

Naruto had commented, about a month and a half into their relationship, the he really loved her nails. Not only because of how good they felt scratching against his skin when they made out, but also because the light reflecting off of them was rather hypnotic and pleasant to watch. Yui hadn't though much of it at the time, simply assuming that Naruto was being sappy and giving a complement.

Then Jiraiya had said the same thing.

Yui assumed the man was just being a shameless pervert again and gave the appropriate response of kneeing him in the balls.

She finally realized that neither her boyfriend or the pervert were joking after she accidentally hypnotised five boys at school into doing stupid things when she snapped her fingers or waved her hands in front of their faces.

Jiraiya had decided to call this new ability "Zettai Saimin no Shinīrongu Tongari Neiruzu" (Shinny Long Pointy Nails of Absolute Hypnosis). Naruto shortened it to "Saimin Neiruzu" (Hypno Nails).

Yui hated both names, and smacked the pair for their stupidity.

She called this ability "Kyōyō no Jū Buraitoraitsu" (Ten Bright Lights of Compulsion), or "Kyōsei Raito" (Compulsion Light) for short.

Kyōsei Raito quickly proved to be a major throne in Yui's side as no amount of charka control seemed to suppress or even give any degree of control over their power. Adding more chakra only severed to strengthen their power and they nearly glowed with chakra.

She'd used them to make her boyfriend give her a through massage their teacher to bang his head against the wall repeatedly. The massage and show had done wonders for her stress.

So, with the standard methods having proven ineffective, the trio had moved on to trying other methods of suppression. First they tried gloves; however those failed immediately when her nails nearly shredded them as soon as she put them on. Then they attempted to simply remove her nails; however that attempt stopped as soon as they realized how much pain Yui was in. Jiraiya had taken pity on her then, but warned her that if no other method was found, they would likely have to come back to this.

Thankfully Naruto pulled through for her when he placed a bottle of black nail polish down in front of her and told her to try it. To their surprise it had worked, and now Yui rarely spent a day without her nails covered in a coat of black polish.

Turning from her reflection in the window, Yui looked down to study her black-lacquered nails. Their coat was perfectly even as always and they shimmered ever so slightly in the morning light as she flexed her fingers.

She hated them. It had become a personal quest of hers to find a way to control the Kyōsei Raito so that she wouldn't have to wear the black nail polish any more.

No matter how hot Naruto had always assured her he looked, Yui had always found nail polish to be one of the stupidest forms of makeup in existence. Sure she could understand the use of lipstick and eye-liner, maybe even the use of eye shadow and blush for special occasions but nail polish had always seemed stupid to her.

Simply put, if she could avoid having to put this stuff on her nails, she would.

Mood souring, Yui turned back to her reflection to ensure that nothing else was out of place. Thankfully her rapid sprint to school hadn't done anything to dishevel her uniform. Most would consider her uniform needlessly modest, she covered more than she necessarily had to and her skirt was a bit longer than necessary, but this was how she'd always preferred to wear her uniform. It was also a uniform befitting a member of the morals committee.

It also left everyone at the school guessing just what the school idol looked like with it off.

Mood having soured completely now, Yui gave an unladylike grunt at her reflection and made her way slowly to school, no longer in a rush to get to the place that could often be more annoying than enjoyable. Before her change, she'd been only really noticed for being the most outspoken member of the morals committee. The only boy at the school who had ever complimented her on anything was Naruto, while the rest took to ignoring her due to her frequent lectures on their shamelessness. Even the majority of the girls, who despite knowing that she had an incredible body, preferred to leave her alone due to her prudish attitude.

Then, after her return from her accident and the changes the fox had imposed upon her, everyone's opinion of her did a complete 180.

Suddenly she had gone from being one of the least popular girls in the school, to the most popular one without question. She had gotten nearly two-hundred love confessions in her first week back alone, not to mention the number of times that she'd nearly been dragged away by her female classmates. Thankfully Naruto had stepped in and done a school-wide prank to help get everyone back under control. People had spoken of this prank for weeks after the fact, frequently exaggerating what had happened and often complaining that he hadn't been punished for what he'd done.

All that had really happened was that Naruto had taken her to the court yard and given her a big kiss.

Her fellow committee members at least were happy to see her return, and that the opinions on shamelessness hadn't really changed. Then again, she was much more willing to allow a bit of affection pass between students now without comment, and even allowed certain small forms of individual expression to pass by unchecked, so perhaps her opinions had changed a little bit.

After all she was girl who liked getting a bit of affection from her boyfriend sometimes, and she was now forced to wear nail polish to school, so it would have been hypocritical to punish students for doing the same thing.

Naruto had thankfully been understanding of her position at school and even frequently went out of his way to point out troublemakers and couples that were getting a bit too physical at a public institution.

He was also instrumental in keeping their "principal" in line. He often stated that the only reason the man hadn't been arrested yet was because his actions were so outrageous that no one could really be sure which things he'd done, and which ones he hadn't. Having witnessed of few of these episodes herself, Yui completely agreed with her boyfriend on this.

Unfortunately she had put her foot in it one day while lecturing a particularly persistent sempai at school. He'd been following her around the school all day, making crass suggestions and lude remarks about her. Even while trying to lecture him about his shamelessness he hadn't stopped. She had finally snapped when he'd offered to help her relax behind closed doors and responded with:

"I don't care what shameless acts you do behind closed doors, as I'm certainly the last person who has any right to judge you for it, but while you are here at this school I will not permit any further shamelessness from you."

It had only taken her a split second after she'd said it to realize what she had insinuated. Of course the boy she had been lecturing and the others shamelessly eavesdropping on the lecture hadn't missed it either and were now gaping openly at her in shock. Yui had managed to keep herself composed and continued her lecture as though she hadn't said anything odd, but the damage had been done. From then on, Yui and Naruto had been followed by rumors about just how intimate their relationship really was. Yui had made ample use of her Gōruden-me to move students off of the topic and Naruto would simple laugh the subject off.

That was until one student in particular had gotten rather invasive about their relationship and Naruto simply punted him through a wall for it.

Naruto had made it very clear, with the use of killer intent, that he had no intension of speaking about his girlfriend in such a manner and that he had no intension of revealing their private relationship details to the other students. The boys had quickly been cowed by this, while the girls had been rather awed by his gentlemanly attitude.

Yui had gotten to her knees to thank him properly the second they got home.

… It had been the birth of a new kink she liked fulfilling now and then.

Though no one ever really asked the two about their relationship after that, the rumors about what her and Naruto's relationship was like behind closed doors had never really stopped. Yui had frequently been forced to use her Gōruden-me to enforce the rules on students who refused to listen to her.

She didn't care what they did behind closed doors, but she would not allow shamelessness in school on her watch.

The sum of her new looks, her old attitude and the rumors of her kinkiness behind closed doors had made her into some kind of almost untouchable beauty.

Thus she became the school idol, and the target of boy's lust and girl's jealously.

Naturally Yui hated every second of it.

She was truly dreading going to school at this point. Things would be even worse than normal without Naruto by her side. It was when she had closed in on the last block before school that she found a target to vent her foul mood on:

An orange haired boy currently cowering behind a telephone pole peeking out to look at the school.

She recognized Rito Yuuki instantly. He had a reputation of being the only boy at school who wasn't an outrageous pervert, but still managed to be the most pathetic boy of them all. It was not surprise really, his endless number of pathetic attempts at confessing to his crush Haruna Sairenji had become almost legendary all on their own.

That he'd been trying to confess for years now made him look even worse.

However Haruna was little better herself, at least in how ignorant she was. In a school where one of the most common points of gossip was about the boy's pathetic confession, Haruna never seemed to figure out that she was the one he'd been trying to confess to.

Hell, people had told her this fact outright and she never seemed to register it.

The boy who could never get the courage to speak his feelings, and the girl who was too dense to realize what the boy was trying to do.

Truly, the two were a match made in heaven.

Yui and Naruto were part of a small group of people that were aware that Haruna actually returned Rito's feelings. Naruto had declared that getting involved in this would be a bad idea, but as time went on and the two kept missing each other Naruto was beginning to regret that choice. Yui had no doubt that her boyfriend would step in eventually, but for now…

… she had to reprimand the coward for his shameless stalking.

"Yuuki-san."

The boy nearly leapt out of his skin.

"K- Kotegawa-san. Please don't do that. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Then I will refrain from doing such things in the future, so long as you refrain from shamelessly stalking Haruna Sairenji." She said flatly.

The boy began sweating profusely. "H-how did you-"

"There is not a single person at this school, apart from Sairenji-san, who is unaware of your feelings. You have obsessed over her for so long that it has become rather pathetic."

The boy had stopped listening long before she finished; he seemed to have frozen in complete shock, at least apart from the random twitch he was displaying. Yui sighed. She didn't have time for this. It was time to use her favourite trick. He eyes glowed as she activated her Gōruden-me and looked the shell-shocked boy right in the eyes.

"Rito Yuuki." She stated forcefully.

The boy snapped from his funk and focused completely on her. His eyes had a golden ring around them, indicating that he'd fallen under her power.

He was also blushing quite badly, but she chose to ignore that.

"Go to class. Go about your day without interfering with Haruna Sairenji. And never attempt to do something as shameless as stalk her again. Understood." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes. Understood. I'll go now." With that the boy took off, jogging right into the school.

Yui sighed. She was likely already late for the committee meeting. Though the day had had a wonderful start, it looked to be going downhill rather quickly.

Still, at least she already knew what to expect, so her day couldn't really get any worse.

… Why did she hear the sound of mocking laugher all of a sudden?

She shook her head. Clearly she had been hearing things.

####################################################################################

#Hours Later, Across the City's Rooftops# 

She was running again. It really didn't surprise her, she'd gotten entranced by the sunset from the top of one of this cities sky scrapers. She really should have moved sooner, but the sunset had been really pretty and she allowed herself to get caught up in it. She'd only just gotten away from the men pursuing her, their constant need to scream her name helped to know how far ahead of them she was.

Their persistence was getting rather frustrating though. She wasn't going to go back.

"We need to think of a different solution." Her hat spoke worriedly. "Now that they have our ship, we're trapped on this world. If you don't find somewhere to hide soon, they will corner us."

This was true. As good as she was at keeping ahead of the men, she couldn't keep going forever. Once her companion ran out of power… she would probably have to give up. Trying to do anything after that would likely result in the men getting badly hurt with one of her more extreme inventions.

She didn't want to hurt them, they had been loyal to her family for as she remembered.

She was actually running out of less extreme inventions, ones that would only annoy and delay rather than hurt. Soon drastic measures would need to be taken.

"We have you now."

The girl gasped in surprise. Without realizing it, she'd walked right into an ambush. At least of dozen of the men now surrounded her. How could she have been so careless?

The hat began to mutter. "They must have been watching us from afar, waiting for you to drop your guard or slow down. What to do plan to do now?"

Wasn't that a good question. Most of her options at this point ran the risk of needless violence and hurting people who really didn't deserve to get hurt. She could use her companion to escape, but doing so would likely consume all the power it had left and she'd be left helpless. It seemed like she really was cornered this time-

Wait. There was one thing. It was nowhere near being done yet but…

Desperate times right?

"Catch up with me later okay!"

"Wait!" The hat screamed in horror. "What are you planning to do?!"

The men tensioned, ready to jump. The girl threw her hand in the air and a metallic object began glowing.

"Go Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun!"

**#####################################################################################**

Rito Yuuki sighed as he lay back in the tub. Another day, another failed attempt at confessing. Then again considering he'd earned the ire of the school idol, maybe it was better that he hadn't made another attempt… or any attempt at all really.

Then again he couldn't disagree with what she had said. Stalking was never ok, and when he'd realized that she'd been right and he'd been doing just that, he felt a bit disgusted with himself. He'd stayed away from Haruna for the rest of the day to get himself back under control.

Then again self-deprecation hadn't been his only reason for keeping away from his crush.

Rito had spent most of the day struggling with his now intense arousal toward Yui Kotegawa. On more than one occasion a vivid erotic images of the girl passed through his mind. He wondered what her lips felt like, he imagined her long back nails scratching up and down his back during a passionate moment, he imagined her flushed face as she moaned him name while they-

"AHHHHH!" Rito ground out in frustration. He'd spent all day fighting to banish these thoughts from his head, he wasn't going to give into them now.

…Though admittedly he still liked having such thoughts from time to time. He might not wear his desires on his sleeves like every other boy at school, but he was still a teenage boy after all.

… He would like those thoughts even more if they were about Haruna-chan.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rito roared in embarrassment, his mind now filled with far more vivid erotic images of his crush.

After calming down Rito recalled something about the school idol that his best friend Saruyama had once said:

"She is like an beautiful erotic poem in motion my friend. No other girl at school comes even close to her."

Before today, Rito had just assumed his friend was just giving another hormonal driven exaggeration. Now… he was inclined to agree with his friend. Though Rito would always prefer Haruna over anyone else…

Yui Kotegawa truly was the most beautiful and desirable girl at their school.

Of course, even without his feeling for Haruna, Rito was not foolish enough to believe that he even had a remote possibly of being with the idol. She was far too in love with Naruto Uzumaki to even look at another boy, anyone who thought that they had a chance to get between them was just kidding themselves.

Rito was rather jealous of the pair. He'd kill to have that kind of relationship with Haruna.

The boy sighed again and sunk farther into the tub. He could say it to himself a hundred, a thousand, a million times, but he never seemed able to confess his feelings for her.

Something needed to change. Something need to happen to give him a chance to confess his feelings to the girl he loved so much.

…Normally this would be the time that everyone, including the reader, would start laughing at poor, poor Rito for his naive wish. However this Rito Yuuki is sharing this universe with Naruto Uzumaki.

The law of the protagonist states that when two protagonists enter a conflict with each other (no matter what form that conflict might take) the one with the stronger character always wins.

Comparing Rito Yuuki to Naruto Uzumaki was no comparison at all.

So instead of an explosion and an alien girl…

… Rito just got an explosion.

His little sister came bursting into the bathroom at the sound. Her mouth dropped as she took in the massive hole that had been blown out of the house.

"W-w-what happened here!?"

"N-no idea." Came the stunned voice of Rito as he picked himself up. His expression mirrored his sister's as he took in the damage that had, quite literally, come out of nowhere.

"Man this is bad. You're not hurt are you Mikan… Mikan?" Asked the boy worriedly as his sister's face took on a strange mix of colour that was both bright red and pale white.

"COVER UP DAMMIT!" The girl roared as she chucked a rather heavy bit of debris at him.

"GAH!" Yelled the boy as he was struck in the face and fell once more to the floor.

So instead of an evening where Rito Yuuki met a beautiful alien girl, helped to save her from kidnappers and got himself involved in an otherworldly marriage proposal…

… he got an evening where he was berated by his little sister, both physically and mentally, had to clean up the mess from a strange explosion, and had to phone his parents to get someone in to fix the hole in their house.

That might have been for the best anyways. It's not like have an alien girl in his life would help him confess to his crush any faster.

####################################################################################

"So the perv suggested that I try to practice mediating on water to help with my concentration for my future sage mode training." Naruto said as he stripped his clothing off.

"And the reason he's not here to help with the first steps to this is because? Also why are you stripping completely nude? I can't say I mind but it'd be nice to know." Yui commented as she shamelessly devoured the eye candy that her boyfriend was giving her.

"For the first, the perv has yet another tour to promote yet another new book. For the second, I figured I'd have a bath while you make dinner after I get tired of trying to meditate."

"Oh." Came Yui's flat response. "So because I'm the girl that means that I have to make dinner while you do your own thing."

Naruto gave her a dry look. "No you have to make dinner because I've made it for the last two weeks straight while you worked on the new policy for school and you promised to make a few meals after you were finished." Yui's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Also we can't do this together because if we were both in the bath together nude, we'd likely do the exact opposite of trying to meditate."

"Like you could resist me." Smiled Yui as she tossed her hair back.

"Only as much I you could resist me." Grinned Naruto as the two shared a laugh.

One quick kiss, and a promise of ramen for dinner, Naruto was meditating on the water's surface in the tub. He flared his chakra a couple of times to try and get the feeling for what he was doing, but found it harder than expected.

Five minutes later he was having a regular bath having given up on meditating.

Bless him, he tried his best.

A knock on the door caused Naruto to pull on grin onto his face. Maybe if she hadn't gotten dinner started yet, he could convince his girlfriend to join him. The frown on her face as she entered made him reconsider.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it looks like the ramen's gone bad. We'll have to eat something else for dinner."

Naruto nearly wept in sorrow. It had been years since he had bad ramen, he honestly didn't think it would ever happen again.

How could this evening get any worse?

… Was that the sound of mocking laughter her heard?

No wait it was just an explosion.

#BOOM#

Reacting on gut instinct, Naruto leapt out of the bath and put himself between his girlfriend and the explosion, throwing her to the ground in the process. After taking a moment to wait for everything to calm down, Naruto pulled back.

"You ok Yui?"

"Y-yah, I'm fine. I really didn't expect that though."

"Neither did I." Commented Naruto as he looked back to assess the damage. It didn't look like it would amount to much, it seemed like the worst of the explosion had gone somewhere else. There wasn't anything really out of the ordinary-

… Who the fuck was that?

For a moment Naruto though he might be looking at his old teammate Sakura, indeed this girl's pink hair was the same shade, but she had bright joy filled emerald eyes and a body nearly as curvy and wonderful as Yui's.

There was no way this girl could be Sakura, who had always been perpetually cranky and flat as a board.

Also this girl had a tail. So that was another big hint.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you." Were the first words that Lala Satalin Deviluke spoke to the shocked faces of Naruto Uzumaki and Yui Kotegawa.

Because when Lala introduces herself to her future beau, she does it by teleporting nude into their bathtub.

She's just awesome like that.

#####################################################################################

**So that's the end to this one. Look forward to the next chapter! See you soon.**

…

…**.**

… **Maybe sooner if you review, but what do I know about these kind of things?**


End file.
